Episode 10: Wagga Wagga
Previous Episode <-- --> Next Episode Wagga Wagga is the 10th episode of the Pound Puppies TV Series. Cooler meets his long-lost girlfriend, Penelope, but is still angry with her after the Wagga Wagga incident. Plot At the Pound Puppies' HQ, the Pound Puppies are throwing a party because Katrina, Brattina and Catgut are going on a cruise. Outside, Holly asked Katrina where is she going on a cruise. Katrina told her it was nowhere special. Before she, Brattina, and Catgut left, Katrina gave Holly a long list of chores to do while they're gone. Back at the Pound Puppies' Secret HQ, Whopper suspected that Katrina is going to Pluto to turn puppies into fur coats. At a harbor, it reveals that Katrina is actually going to her new fur coat factory. Outside Holly's Puppy Pound, Captain Slaughter is chasing a girl dog. The girl dog, whose name is Penelope, tried to get in the puppy pound, but the gate is locked. Just as she was about to be captured by Captain Slaughter, a trap door opens. Penelope falls through the trap door and lands on a mattress at the Pound Puppies Headquarters. Penelope then meets her old friend Howler, who is playing the piano. Penelope asked Howler where Cooler is, but Howler tells her to leave Cooler alone because she broke his heart. Penelope then asked Howler to play an old song Cooler and Penelope sang. Howler was reluctant to play it, but did anyway. When Cooler saw Howler playing the song, he stopped Howler by slamming the piano lid on his feet. Cooler scolded Howler for playing the song, but Howler pointed to Penelope to tell him that she made him do it. When Penelope and Cooler met each other, they are helplessly in love. It was revealed that Penelope is Cooler's long lost girlfriend. However, the reunion quickly turned sour when Cooler angrily ran back to his doghouse, slamming the door behind him. The other Pound Puppies were surprised to see Cooler's strange behavior and wondered what Penelope is up to. At Cooler's doghouse, he explained to Holly and the other puppies about his tragic past. The Wagga Wagga Incident At the once-existed town inhabited by puppies, Wagga Wagga, Cooler used to be the owner of a local cafe. Howler was the conductor of a band and Penelope was the star singer at Cooler's Cafe. Suddenly, tragedy rears its ugly head when Captain Slaughter captured Wagga Wagga's citizens and destroyed the homes. A few lucky dogs, including Howler, Penelope, and Cooler, were able to escape. At a railroad crossing, Cooler and Penelope encountered Captain Slaughter. Penelope ran away from Captain Slaughter, but Cooler is caught. When Captain Slaughter and Cooler hear a train, Cooler broke free from Captain Slaughter's grip and the train ran over the ominous sea captain's right hand. Cooler was lucky to escape from Captain Slaughter, but unfortunately, Penelope was nowhere to be found. Present The other Pound Puppies and Holly were curious about Penelope showing up at Holly's Puppy Pound, but Cooler refused to tell. He told them that he no longer cared for Penelope, but Holly and the other Pound Puppies were convinced that Cooler is still in love with Penelope. They were right when Penelope showed up and asked Cooler asked for help. She and Cooler walked out of his doghouse, leaving the other Pound Puppies and Holly curious to know why Penelope asked him for help. They all knew that Wagga Wagga has been closed down forever. At Katrina's fur coat factory, which was the once-existed town of Wagga Wagga, Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut observed their puppy prisoners. Katrina then introduces Brattina to her invention, the Automatic Puppy Pelter. Unfortunately, the instruction book for the machine was stolen from Captain Slaughter. Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Captain Slaughter spies through a hole in a wall outside the puppy pound. He watches Cooler and Penelope going for a walk. As the other Pound Puppies watch the whole thing unnoticed, Penelope explained to Cooler that the reason why she left is because she thought Captain Slaughter killed Cooler and then she went back to Wagga Wagga with other puppies who were not yet captured by Captain Slaughter. It was also revealed she was part of a team that tried to rescue the captured citizens of Wagga Wagga and that she even stole an instruction book for Katrina's Automatic Puppy Pelter. She also told Cooler that she was pursued by Captain Slaughter because of the instruction book. Nose Marie, thinking that Penelope wants to take Cooler away from her, has heard enough and accused Penelope of making up the whole thing. Just as Penelope was about to prove to Nose Marie wrong, Captain Slaughter snatches her and takes her to his truck. After they see the truck leaving, they give chase to Captain Slaughter's truck, but not before Holly gives them a picnic lunch in case they get hungry. The Pound Puppies followed the truck all the way to Wagga Wagga, which is actually the site of Katrina's Fur Factory. They then discover Katrina's car and a prison for all the captured citizens of Wagga Wagga.They then see Captain Slaughter, Brattina, and Katrina inside the factory. The Pound Puppies proceed inside the fur factory and rescued Penelope from her prison. Just as they about to leave, Penelope told Cooler that there are puppies whom she cared the most.Suddenly, Captain Slaughter bursts through the door and captures Cooler. He also took the instruction book from Cooler. Just as Katrina was about to start her machine, Brattina takes a look at the instruction book. She then tells Katrina that the book is written in Chinese, which made Katrina angry because she can't understand Chinese. Katrina was so angry she didn't notice Howler grabbing the keys to the puppies' cells. In one the prison cells, Cooler is singing "99 Bottles of Beer on the wall," and then sees Nose Marie and Penelope. Meanwhile, all of the other puppies are free from the cells. Katrina tore the instruction book to pieces, knowing that the machine won't work. But, Captain Slaughter hits the machine with his bare hands and the automatic puppy pelter starts working. Katrina then asks Captain Slaughter to go get a puppy. Back in Cooler's cell, the other Pound Puppies open the cell and Penelope rushes to another dog named Danny. As it turns out, Danny is Penelope's husband and that they have three puppies of their own. Cooler asked Penelope why she didn't tell him she was married and Penelope explained to Cooler that he wouldn't understand. Cooler forgave Penelope because he understands that Penelope wanted to rescue her family and Penelope thanked Cooler with a kiss. Just as they are out of the cell, the Pound Puppies once again ran into Captain Slaughter and the chase begins. The Pound Puppies were chased through the room where Katrina is at. Katrina, seeing the Pound Puppies, accidentally bumps into the machine's danger lever and the Pound Puppies rush out of the factory through a hole in the wall. Captain Slaughter hits the machine but it collapses. Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Penelope, Danny, and their three children are adopted. Before she left, Penelope and Cooler said their goodbye. He also told Penelope that they will always remember each other and Wagga Wagga. After Penelope left, Nose Marie sings "Hound Dog", the song which Cooler and Penelope sang once, and kisses Cooler. Gallery Wagga Wagga Voice Cast for Wagga Wagga Errors When Scrounger, Violet, and Barkerville made their cameo appearances, the voices for Violet and Barkerville were mixed up. Linda Gary accidentally voiced Barkerville and Robert Morse accidentally voiced Violet. As Bright Eyes and Whopper look from inside a trash can while Penelope explains her story to Cooler, Bright Eyes' shirt is light blue instead of green. When Whopper assumes that Katrina is not going on a cruise, Bright Eyes' eyes are black instead of blue. Trivia Scrounger, Barkerville, and Violet Vanderfeller make a cameo appearance at the beginning of Cooler's flashback. There is no mentioning about what happened to them or if they used to be citizens of Wagga Wagga. They were originally members of the Pound Puppies in the 1985 TV Special. Most of this episode, especially the Wagga Wagga scene and the ending of this episode, is inspired by the 1942 movie, Casablanca, which stars Humphrey Bogart and Ingrid Bergmen. Elvis Presley's song, "Hound Dog", was played three times throughout this episode. The first time was when Howler was playing the piano. The second time was when Penelope was singing in Cooler's flashback. The third time was at the end and was sung by Nose Marie. After Cooler storms away from Penelope, Whopper mentioned that Penelope is " Trouble with a capital "T" that rhymes with P and that stands for Penelope." This is likely a reference to "Ya Got Trouble" from Meredith Wilson's musical, the Music Man, in which Harold Hill lies to the citizens of River City that they've got "Trouble with a capital T that rhymes with P and that stands for pool." Do you think Penelope and Danny should be members of the Pound Puppies if the TV Series is remade? Of course! Penelope and Danny are nice guys. Absolutely not! They got kids of their own. Well, I haven't watch this episode before. I'll let you know when I'm finished watching it on Boomerang. Category:Episodes Category:1986 airdates Category:TV Series Category:Starring Cooler Category:Written by Tom Ruegger Category:Written by Gordon Bressack Category:Episodes featuring the Pound Puppies Pet Care Corner Category:Season 1 Episodes